


Lost

by wonuclb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Soonhoon - Freeform, also cute, but not really, just ot12 flirting and chan being an innocent baby, ot12 horny and chan is just really innocent, side seoksoo, the author is done w them, they're lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: In which Jihoon and Soonyoung got lost in LA.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but fluffy chapter! I'm sorry :(
> 
> Edit: Okay maybe I lied. It used to be 320 words and I lost track of time so have o12 being horny towards their husbands and Chan being an innocent baby (and losing his innocence in this party.)

"What are we going to do?" Jihoon whined to his boyfriend, Soonyoung.

"What do you mean what we should do? it's not my fault that I typed in the wrong address to go to Jisoo-hyung and Seokmin's house?!" the tall boy said in frustration.

The couple went to America for a visit because it was Seokmin's birthday. so they went abroad just to surprise one of their good friends, who is living in America provided by his husband, Jisoo.

Jihoon got frustrated at Soonyoung that he wanted to back out of this plan. Yes you heard that right, he didn't want to surprise Seokmin (but he had to because he considers Seokmin as his close friend) as he only wanted to chill in his bedroom, with his music producing stuff.

"Chill babe, let me call Jisoo-hyung" Soonyoung excused himself as he walked away from Jihoon, who was sulking because he wanted to chill in this room.

five minutes later and Soonyoung ended the call with Jisoo, making Jihoon look at Soonyoung who had a huge grin on his face.

"w- what's with the smile? Soonyoung you're scaring me.."

"sorry, I was smiling because of how cute and squishy you are" he cooed to his short boyfriend.

Jihoon blushed at his boyfriend's choice of words, "Yah! I didn't came here and skip my sleep time just to get called cute by you, idiot. I call myself handsome, like can people not?"

"Yes Jihoon, they can't. because you're cuter than your plushies on your studio, and if I was asked who's the cutest person in the entire world, I would pick you." Soonyoung explained with a little sincerity in his voice.

Now Jihoon was a blushing. he could tell it was sincere, he just _can._

"Ah fine I understand, but Jagiya~"

Soonyoung's nonexistent dog ears perked up as he heard Jihoon calling him _Jagiya,_ "Yes?"

"We're lost again" Jihoon's jaw dropped as he saw a big Ferris wheel in LA, where 'celebrities' live or something.

"ah shi–"

"Happy birthday Seokmin!" Soonyoung and Jihoon arrived at the said address Jisoo sent them. It took them at least an hour to figure out the difference between a CR and a toilet.

Jisoo shook his head in disappointment, "Where were you two? Did you make-out again in public?"

Soonyoung and Jihoon blushed as Seokmin nudged his husband's words, "Let them be. And besides, more gifts!" he yelped in excitement, feeling like it was his 5th birthday.

The three chuckled at the birthday boy, facing each other again. "You both know I'm joking, how are you two?"

Jihoon shrugged, "Still the same when you two left. Soonyoung and I are teachers at Seoul! He's a PE teacher while I'm a Music teacher, how cool is that?"

The older chuckled, "Sounds pretty Soonhoon to me."

They both frowned, "Soonhoon?"

Jisoo can't help but laugh, _these idiots don't even know their ship name._

After laughing and looking at two innocent faces, he smiled. "They're your ship name. Like for Jeonghan-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung, Jeongcheol!"

"Then?"

"Me and Seokminnie, Seoksoo"

"And?"

"What the hell? Can't you both actually take a hint?" Jisoo deadpanned, "Anyways come inside. I think it's the LA sun that's burning your brain cells."

"This was a party? Where are the people-" Jihoon's words were cutted off when a loud sound came

"Surprise!"

Both males couldn't believe what they are seeing, all of their friends came.

There was Seungcheol and Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Mingyu, Junhui and Minghao, Hansol and Seungkwan, Chan, and of course Seokmin and Jisoo.

"And I thought-" the shorter was about to say but then Soonyoung placed a quick peck on his lips.

"Well you thought wrong" Soonyoung stuck his tongue out

Jihoon smirked, "You know that tongue can be used for something else."

The older looked at him and returned the smirk, "like what~" he hummed innocently.

Neither of them say anything. It was silent, until someone replied-

"For fucking!" Chan easily says.

Yup. The kids are definitely growing up right.

Seungcheol disagrees.

He's so done with all of them, especially Jeonghan.

The older can't believe what his husband's teaching their child.

"Jeonghan did you-"

Seungkwan perked up and smiled, "Before you blame Jeonghan-hyung, I told Chan the process of how babies are made."

Hansol was speechless, how could he just tell Chan those explicit words?  
  


"Kwannie I'm-" the boy had no words, he was hoping that the example Seungkwan provided to Chan were him and Seungkwan fucking.

Seungkwan saw his husband and pecked his cheek, "I know what you're thinking Noni but no I did not gave ours the example. I gave Mingyu-hyung and Wonwoo-hyung's as an example!"

The couple's head looked at Seungkwan, choking at their wine Minghao provided, "You did WHAT?" Wonwoo yelled, and Mingyu just sat there blushing, not bothering to stop his husband since Wonwoo is angry when someone doesn't know the word "privacy."

"I guess that's my queue to leave with my husband to do fun stuff, Seokmin can I use you and Jisoo-hyung's room?" Seungkwan asks Seokmin.

"Yeah but why-"

"Bye! Noni let's go~" And with that, the couple were gone.

Jisoo saw the scene and panicked while looking at Seokmin, who had a confused face.

"Jagiya why did you allow them to use our room?!" Jisoo was panicking

Seokmin looked at him, straightly confused, "I-"

"Now they're gonna use our room so they can fuck! Oh my I need my bible, where the fuck is my holy water? Honey did you see my Cross?"

If anyone's confused, Jisoo doesn't want people fucking in their house, especially Seokmin and his bed. They did too many unholy things in that innocent mattress and he can't let another couple have cum on their new sheets.

"I promise hyung I'll clean it u- up~" Hansol tried yelling from upstairs, only to finish the sentence with a moan.

Wonwoo looks at where the sound was, "Ew get a room!"

Seungkwan yelled back, "We did!"

"Have a nice fuck you two." Mingyu smiled, only to get dragged by the ear from his husband.

"You unholy bitch, I'm gonna punish you"

"Ooh, and how will you punish him?" Jeonghan smirked and Wonwoo's face flushed, "D- doing the dishes?" It sounded more of a question than an answer.

Jeonghan and Seokmin cheered, "have a nice fuck too!"

Now scratch that, The kids are definitely growing up right.

Seungcheol and Jisoo disagrees.

They're so done with all of them, disapointed in their husbands.

Chan interrupted both males, "You do both realize that Soonyoung and Jihoon are making out in your bathroom, right?"

Jisoo's eyes widened and ran to the bathroom, making sure to bring his bible with him, "No not the bathroom you fucking dirty sluts!"

Seungcheol was thankful that only Jisoo know his pain.

"Oh and I hope you and Jeonghan have a good fuck too" Chan smiled sweetly.

Seungcheol can't take it, "Once this party ends I'm leaving planet Earth and move to fucking Jupiter!"

His husband kneeled down to his crotch with puppy eyes, "What happened to 'Fucking Jeonghan' time?"

Seungcheol gulped the lump that was stuck on his throat, he's getting hard.

Jisoo snatched Seungcheol away from Jeonghan "No not Seungcheol hyung too!"

And now Seokmin was beside him while pouting, "Jagiya when are we having children?" Jisoo choked, he just wants to sleep but nope. Seungkwan and Hansol are probably having sex on their precious bed, he can't even use the bathroom since Soonyoung and Jihoon are fucking at this time. Mingyu and Wonwoo are about to get laid after Mingyu calming his husband down from attacking Seungkwan, and he just saw Junhui and Minghao making out on their couch.

Jisoo made a mental note to himself to not invite them on his birthday party in 10 months. Also putting a plus sign to only invite Seungcheol because he passed the vibe check, by being innocent today.

He just wants an innocent party, but all of them had other plans. One of them is corrupting Chan's innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm bad at writing Humor, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My [Instagram](https://intagram.com/cheoluvs)


End file.
